Tapirmon
Tapirmon is an Animal Digimon. It is thought that it is a Digimon that was generated from a medical computer for detecting brain waves, and it seems that it uses the data from humans in as nourishment. In recent studies, it has been proven that it has the power to purge particularly bad nightmares and malignant computer viruses. Also, since it has the ability to change the captured nightmares and viruses back to normal, it is considered a holy Digimon. It wears a Holy Ring on its foreleg. Its "Nightmare Syndrome" is the same technique as that of the Ultimate Digimon, Digitamamon, but its connection to Tapirmon is a mystery. Attacks *'Nightmare Syndrome'This attack is named "Walking Dream" in Digimon World 2, and Digimon World Championship.: Releases its captured nightmares all at once, drowning the opponent in terror. *'Deleting Virus' (Virus Delete) *'Holy Shoot': Causes an explosion with a small ball of light. Unison Attacks *'Double Nightmare Syndrome': Fires powerful nightmare energy alongside Digitamamon. Design Tapirmon's design is derived from the and the of Japanese mythology. It is a tapir-like Digimon with brown and purple fur, blue eyes, and two tusks. It has a smoke in place of legs, making it resemble a . It wears a Holy Ring on its left-leg and a gray metallic helmet with golden symbols in it. Etymologies ;Bakumon (バクモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book, used in Japanese media and some American English''Digimon Frontier'' media. *'Ja:' . Shares the name with the that has the same abilities. ;Tapirmon Name used in most American English media. *'En:' Tapir. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Tapirmon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness—Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil—Right, Piemon's Palace, and Millenniummon's Lair. Digimon Adventure 02 Tapirmon was a waiter in 's Chinese restaurant. He served and the house's specialty, soup. However, when Mummymon wanted to know the recipe, Tapirmon and Digitamamon refused to divulge its contents. When the DigiDestined arrived, a fight almost broke out, with Digitamamon and Tapirmon running for it with Mummymon close behind. He and Arukenimon followed them to a nearby forest, where they came across a natural spring – the spring where the soup came from, its taste provided by the power of the last remaining Destiny Stone. Tapirmon and Digitamamon tried to stop Mummymon from sipping from the fountain but he bandaged them up and drank from the spring, causing the Destiny Stone to come to the surface. While the Digimon fought BlackWarGreymon, Arukenimon decided to take advantage and kill the defenseless kids but Digitamamon and Tapirmon attacked her and Mummymon so the kids could protect the stone. After everything got resolved, Digitamamon invited the gang all back to the restaurant for a victory meal. Later on, a Tapirmon was amongst the many Digimon present during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Tapirmon are normal enemies in Ken's side the machine continent overworld and Machine Base, as well as Ryo's side of machine continent overworld and Machine Base 2. Tapirmon digivolves from DemiMeramon to Unimon with a digi-egg and ShimaUnimon without in line 61 and from DemiMeramon to Golemon with and Ogremon without in line 70. Digimon Tamers A Tapirmon was among the Digimon that wanted Rika to be their Tamer. After arriving in the , Suzie chases a Tapirmon, wanting to ask where is, but it escapes through a hole in the ground. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Tapirmon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Tapimon card, titled "Nightmare S", teaches a Digimon the Nightmare Syndrome technique. Nightmare Syndrome makes one random enemy's technique fail. Digimon Frontier Some Bakumon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by Merukimon to the captive DATS members, a Tapirmon was seen running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group). Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon World 2 Tapirmon can digivolve into Unimon (0-2 DP), ShimaUnimon (3-5 DP), Garurumon (6-7 DP) or Apemon (8+ DP). Tapirmon appears in SCSI Domain, Video Domain, Drive Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 1 along with Joy Joy and Esmeralda. Digimon World 3 Tapirmon is a common enemy found in Asuka Server's Central Park alongside with Kunemon. It is also available as a Black Rookie Card with 1/2. Digimon World DS Tapirmon can digivolve into Unimon depending on its stats. Tapirmon can be found at Training Peak after the boss is defeated. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tapirmon is #38 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an MP-class Holy species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 122 HP, 128 MP, 78 Attack, 75 Defense, 69 Spirit, 58 Speed, and 26 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Collector 1 traits. He dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Tapirmon Digivolves from Gummymon and can Digivolve into Unimon or Seasarmon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Tapirmon, your Digimon best be at least LV 16 with 470 holy exp. Tapirmon can DNA Digivolve into Apemon with Goblimon or Terriermon, or KaratsukiNumemon with Crabmon. Tapirmon can be hatched from the Holy Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Tapirmon digivolves from Tokomon with 3 Battles and can digivolve into Darcmon with 6 Battles, Unimon with 20 Beast AP, Sorcermon with 20 Holy AP or Bakemon pass time. Digimon Battle Bakumon digivolves to Boarmon. Digimon Heroes! Bakumon is card 6-871. Digimon Soul Chaser Tapirmon digivolves from DemiMeramon and can digivolve to Apemon. Notes and references